Secrets Revealed
by River Styx1201
Summary: When a new girl shows up who is smarter than the average resident of Amity Park, will Danny be able to keep his secret from her. Or more important, will she be able to keep hers from him. I only own the OC's and Plot. Credit for Show and Show Characters go to Butch Hartman. Songs and Brand credit goes to their creators. Please enjoy and Review. :)
1. Prologue: Rumor

**Secrets Revealed**

 **Prologue: Rumor**

Danny, Tucker and Sam were walking through the halls of Casper High when they over heard a group of kids talking about a new student and her father. "I saw them going into the principal's office," one of the students said as she reached into her locker to pull out a composition book.

"I saw them too," her friend said. "They're both majorly Goth and the girl has black hair with red streaks through it while her father has the same style but with purple streaks."

A boy who was hanging around chimed in with what he had learned on this mystery girl. "They both have eyes that are like liquid amethyst and the girl's makeup only makes them look spookier than her father's. I saw them as I was leaving the office." They then headed off to their classes, leaving the trio to ponder over what they had learned.

"I wonder who this new girl is. She sounds awesome," Sam said as they continued to walk to class.

"I don't know, but there are three ways to figure out," Danny said as he counted them off on his hand. "First, we wait till Monday to figure out. Second, Tucker hacks into the school computers and pulls the information. Or Third, I go ghost and see if I can gather any information on the girl."

Sam was the first to speak up. "As much as I am curious to figure out more information, a women has a right to her privacy and we are not exactly sure how she will react to ghosts."

"Sam's right," Tucker said as he tried to imagine what the girl looked like. "We should get to class before we're tardy again."

At the principal's office the new girl was busy filling out all of the paper work and handed it to her father whenever she needed his signature. "Is that all," she asked as she handed all of the information to the principal.

"That'll be all. See you Monday." They then got up and headed out to their car.

"Do you really think it is a good idea for me to go to school after what happened in New Orleans papa?"

"I do Sweetie. Just try not to get into trouble and keep to yourself." With that, they got into the car and drove back to their home. _I hope I don't blow our secret like I did back at home._


	2. Chapter 1: New Girl

**A/N-Not much action yet. Right now I am building up the plot to the story. Introducing my character. It pretty much takes place after "Kindred Spirits" but before "Reality Trip". Hope you enjoy and Please Review. Flames are more than welcome because they help me become a better writer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Girl**

Danny, Tucker and Sam were sitting in homeroom when a girl walked in. She was at least five six in height and had black hair with dark red streaks running through it that went all the way down to her waist. She had on black leather pants, black knee-high combat books with skulls as the latches, and a black leather top that showed her mid-section that looked sort of like Ember's shirt. She had on dark sunglasses and went up to Lancer. Lancer then stood up and introduced her.

"This is Isis Kynigos," Lancer said as she removed her glasses. Her eyes really did look like liquid amethyst and her dark makeup only made them more daunting and sexy. "Isis, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

She let out a little chuckle and then returned her attention to the class. "OK. I'm named after the Egyptian Goddess Isis. My last name is Greek for huntress. I am originally from New Orleans. And my father will eviscerate anyone who treats me badly." With the last statement she turned a sharp glare towards Dash and Paulina who had been speaking through her introduction. She then went to an empty desk at the back of the classroom and dropped her backpack on the ground.

"Ok then class…" Isis tuned out the teacher as he droned on about a matter she couldn't care less about. She took in her new class and noticed the different divisions. The popular's, the outcasts, band geeks, what not. Then her eyes landed on another Goth girl, a Techno Geek, and a scrawny boy. The girl had on a black cropped t-shirt with a purple dot in the center of the front, black mini skirt, purple leggings and black knee-high combat boots. The techno geek had on a yellow shirt, green cargo pants, brown boots, a red hat and glasses. The boy had on a white shirt with a red dot in the middle of the front, blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes. _They seem like an odd group of friends. And they boy in the white shirt kind of looks like this towns hero._

The bell then rang and it turned out that Isis was in the same classes as the trio. At lunch, she found a secluded corner and began to eat the lunch that her father made her. As she finished Dash Baxter came over to the table. "I already told you in homeroom and English about what my father will do to you if you mess with me so why are you over here," she said without even taking her eyes off of her homework.

"I don't like to be threatened, Goth freak." He said the word like it was an insult and would get a reaction from me.

"While I appreciate the compliment, you're not my type," I said getting up to dump my trash.

"Are you stupid or what," Paulina said as she came up. "It was an insult."

"My father says that insults are just compliments in disguise. For instance, you could try using less makeup and be nicer if you want to stay alive until you're thirty," Isis said as she brushed past them. Paulina stuck her foot out trying to trip the Goth freak, but as she started to fall she did a cartwheel and then turned back to face her with death looming in her eyes. "If you EVER do that again, you better prey to whatever deity you believe in because I am NOT kidding about my father. He is more protective of me now than ever before." With that she picked up her stuff and walked past a shocked Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"I wonder if she would like to join us," Sam said as she watched a pissed Isis go into the girl's bathroom. "She also has great style."

"I don't know Sam," Tucker said as he messed around on his PDA. "From what I found out about her, she isn't the best person to be around."

"What do you mean," Danny asked, drawing his attention away from the girl's bathroom.

"I took the liberty of running a background check on her and look what I found." He then turned his device to where the others could see it. "She was in an accident when she was seven that killed her mother and twin brother Seth. Then, last month, there was a bizarre fire at her last school with no explanation that killed her boyfriend and left her scared on her back, between the shoulder blades." He then switched to a news article. "After a thorough investigation, it was deemed a freak accident and they moved after the guy's funeral." He then switched the PDA to a hospital record. "This says that she was pregnant with the guy's child and had a miscarriage due to the accident. And that is all I got on her so far."

"What does that tell us?" Sam asked giving him a disapproving stare. "That you're a creep who can't stay out of a girl's privacy."

"No. That she has a misfortune of bringing danger in her wake," he said as he put his device back into his pocket.

"Tucker," Danny said as he finished his sandwich. "Just because she has bad luck, doesn't mean she should have to be alone. I have bad luck due to my ghost powers and you guys still hang out with me."

"How about I talk to her and see if she would like to come hang with us tonight at my house," Sam said picking up her trash.

"We don't have much of a choice do we," Tucker asked.

"Nope." She then walked into the bathroom and found Isis fixing her makeup.

"Do you need something?" She asked after she was done making her eyes look like the Eye of Horus.

"My friends and I wanted to see if you would be interested in hanging out with us tonight at my place," Sam said looking straight into the reflection of her disturbing eyes.

"I have to check with my father first," Isis said as she pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello sweetie. What's up?" Her father said over the phone.

"Hey papa," she said in a kind voice. "I was wondering if I could visit someone tonight and hang out."

"Who is it that you want to hang out with?" he asked in a firm yet gentle voice that commanded attention.

"Me. I'm Samantha Manson but my friends call me Sam," Sam said hoping it will sooth his fears if he heard that she was a girl.

"Will there be any boys there?"

"Just two. My friends Daniel Fenton and Tucker Foley, but they know to keep their hands to themselves and my parents will be in the house the entire time we're there."

"Fine, just be home before midnight and do anything I would do," he sighed. "I love you and I'll see you later. And no, you cannot borrow the Porsche."

"Man, can I borrow the Jaguar," Isis asked with hope in her voice.

"I bought it for you, so yes."

"YES! I love you. I'll see you when I get home." She then hung up and went back to fixing her makeup.

Her hair slipped off of her left shoulder and Sam saw what appeared to be a cat with hieroglyphs on its tail. "What's this?" I asked touching the tattoo quickly then removing my hand.

"The cat is the symbol of Bastet, the Egyptian Goddess of fire, cats, and protection. The hieroglyphs say protector." She then moved her from her right shoulder to show a snake with more hieroglyphs. "This one is Apep, enemy of Ra, and it says destroyer."

"That's cool. And your father was ok with you getting them."

"Yes. In fact, he was the one who paid for and suggested them."

"Want to come meet my friends," Sam asked as she held the door opened.

"Sure." Isis said as she followed her out of the bathroom and over to their table.

"Isis, this Danny and Tucker. Danny and Tucker, Isis." She then sat down and motioned for Isis to sit next to her. "Her father said that it was cool if she hangs out with us tonight and apparently she has a Jag."

"Really," Danny asked, surprised by that info that Tucker hadn't figured out.

"Yes. He bought it for my sixteenth birthday and said that I can drive it anywhere I wanted to." She then glared behind the trio where the two dimwits from before stopped when they heard the 'she has a Jag' bit of the conversation.

"You have money?" Dash asked as if he was confused by the statement.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business," Isis said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Then why are you sitting with these dorks?" Paulina asked grabbing onto my hand. "Come sit with us."

"Hmm. Trade people who asked to be my friends before they figured out I had money with people who were bullies to me until they found out about it. Pass." She then pulled her hand loose from Paulina's gripe and pushed them back. "Now get lost before you make me mad."

Danny, Sam and Tucker laughed as Dash and Paulina stormed off. Isis shrugged and bent over to pull out a piece of paper and pen for Sam to write her address on. Danny noticed her tattoos and asked what they meant. Sam quickly explained and saw the surprise in Isis's eye's as she said exactly what they meant. The rest of lunch passed by and was pretty much uneventful. Isis learned more about the town hero from the trio, learned where to avoid, and also the names of some of the ghosts famous for haunting Amity Park.

As the day went on, it was unknown to Danny that they were being watched by a specific ghost that has been out to get him for a long ass time.


	3. Chapter 2: Hanging Out

**Chapter 2: Hanging Out**

"I'll see you when I get home," Isis said as she grabbed her keys off of the hooks beside the door.

"Don't get into any trouble and please call if you need ANYTHING," her father said as he came forward and kissed her forehead. He then handed her a bag of Doritos.

Laughing, she hugged him and ran out to her slick black Jaguar. She was kind of excited to see Sam's house. Hopefully she won't expose her biggest secret. _As long as I don't do anything to expose us we will be fine._ Isis quickly drove over to Sam's house and knocked on the door. Sam answered it and led me down to the movie theater where Danny and Tucker were already setting up Call of Duty and had the radio blaring _Heart of Fire_ by Black Veil Brides. "I love this song," she said then started singing along with the chorus as it came on.

"Really," Sam looked surprised that I had the same taste in music as them. "Most people hate what we like because they hate us."

"I love this band plus BOTDF, CCR, Eagles, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Three Doors Down, and a whole lot of others." She then noticed a bowl of peeps and went to get some and placed the Doritos down next to the bowl.

"Well, we're about to start a gaming tournament to see who can conquer this game," Tucker said as he came over and handed me a controller.

"I'm game. But I'll warn you. I was the master at my old school and I won't go easy on you." She then took the controller and a handful of peeps and plopped down on the couch next to Danny. She then tied her hair up so that it would stay out of her face. Danny looked over at her and couldn't help but think _the way her hair is colored and is falling down her back looks like charcoal on fire._ A few hours, ten sodas, twenty peeps, and a bag of Doritos later it was clear that Isis is as good as she claimed she was. As Isis was getting some more Peeps Danny's ghost sense went off and Johnny Thirteen came riding through the room and nearly ran Isis over, but luckily Danny was able to knock her out of the way.

Seeing that she was knocked out, Danny quickly moved her out of harm's way and transformed into Danny Phantom. "You can't park here Johnny. It's private property. So get your bike and hike it back to the Ghost Zone before I have to force you."

"And what if I don't want to," Johnny responded, revving the engine a little. His gaze then fell to Isis and he made a wolf whistle. "She your girl," he asked Danny with a sly smile.

"Hey. Why not ask me that?" Tucker said in an offended tone.

"She's way out of your league dude," Johnny said as he turned around. "I'll leave you alone for now. But next time I won't stop for nothing." With that he turned intangible and flew off just as Isis came to.

"What happened and who is he," Isis said with an angry glare directed at Danny.

"First, the ghost Johnny Thirteen came to pay us a little visit and you got knocked out," Danny explained. "Second, I am Danny Phantom and I came here when I saw him enter the premises without permission. Now I must be off to help prevent anymore troubles with other people". He then turned intangible and flew through the theater door. A few minutes later Danny Fenton came back into the room and acted as if nothing had happened. Same with his friends.

Isis looked at the clock and noticed that it was twenty till midnight. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." As Isis said her goodbyes and drove home, she couldn't stop thinking about how much Fenton looked like Phantom. _If they aren't the same person than they are related in some way._ With that thought in mind she drove home and did research on the ghost child.


	4. Chapter 3: Day 2

**Chapter 3: Day 2**

 **Isis' POV**

I spent all night researching Danny Phantom and found out that he is the town hero and is accused of almost ruining Christmas along with kidnapping the mayor. I pondered over the information as I got ready for school. Danny and Phantom look almost exactly alike except one has crystal blue eyes and jet black hair and the other has radioactive green eyes and silvery white hair.

When I got downstairs, father was in the kitchen making bacon and pancakes. "Morning," I said as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He was six foot seven and had to lean down a little. I then stole a few pieces of bacon and a couple pancakes and sat down at the table. "Are you driving or am I taking the Jag?"

"What? No trying to convince me to let you drive the Porsche."

"Nope." I quickly ate my breakfast and headed towards the door.

"Wait," papa said and I stopped as he came up behind me. He then took my backpack from me and went through it until he pulled out the keys to the Porsche. "Nice try, but I know when my keys have been moved and I know you better than you think I do. Go on to school before you're late." He then tossed me my keys and went back to cooking the food.

*TIME LAPSE*

I pulled up to the school and parked. When I got out, I saw Dash and Paulina staring at my car as if they wanted to do something to it. "YOU DO ANYTHING TO IT AND YOU'RE TOAST," I yelled to them and they jumped and glared at me. I chuckled and went up to Danny, Sam and Tucker, who were laughing at the angry duo.

"That was awesome," Sam said as Paulina and Dash went off somewhere. "How did you know they were planning something?"

"The last time I pissed someone off they carved an explicit picture into the side of it and my father and their parents got onto them. Let's just say that they learned that my father is a scary man when angered and that they never pissed me off again." I chuckled at the memory. "One of the guy's even brought me chocolates and flowers for a week to help me not beat the shit out of him again."

"So at your old school, you were the bully?" Danny asked while pulling a bag of skittles out of his pants and offering us some.

"Not the bully. Just the person everyone knew not to mess with." I took some and tossed one into my mouth. Just as we were heading to inside, a blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth and then a mechanical ghost attacked.

"Where is the whelp," it asked using a scanner to search out its target. At least it looked like a scanner of some sort. Next Danny ran off around the school, I saw a bright flash, and Danny Phantom came back around the corner Danny disappeared.

"Hello Skulker," Phantom said to the mechanical ghost.

"Hello whelp," Skulker said in return and then fired a missile at him which he blocked with a shield. Phantom then fired an ectoblast at Skulker and it hit him square in the chest. This went on for about twenty minutes with Skulker shouting things about being the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone and that he would capture the rarest ghost out there. At the end of the battle, Phantom sucked Skulker into what looked like a thermos and then, after looking around, turned right back into Fenton.

I then leaped out from the bushes and simply said "I knew you were the ghost boy."


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets Out

**A/N-Finally, a long chapter. There isn't much action in this chapter, but there is some more information on Isis for those who wanted it. So, without further adieu, chapter 4.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Secrets Out**

 **Danny's POV**

"I knew you were the ghost boy," Isis said as she got out of her hiding place.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ That was all I could think. I just revealed my biggest secret to the new girl and now I am most likely screwed. "I can explain," I quickly said and her stance and expression said that she highly doubted that statement.

"Well, I have something to explain to you to. But not here." She then started to walk towards her car and motioned for me and my best friends to follow. When we were situated in the car, Isis started it up and then drove us to her house. In the driveway was a black Porsche and a Harley Davidson motorcycle with flames painted on the side. "Shoot," she said as she noticed the Porsche was there. She parked the car and got out. "When we get inside, be quiet until I say other-" that was all she could get out before the door to the house opened and out stepped who I presumed was her father.

"Isis. What are you doing back here?" he questioned her as he hugged her and whispered something into her ear. He was Goth like his daughter. He was at least six feet tall and had an aura of 'don't you dare mess with my daughter or I'll beat you to a pulp'. He wore a black muscle shirt and leather pants, his hair went just past his ears and there was a slight dusting of whiskers along his chin. He had Isis's eyes and when she whispered something into her ear they narrowed on us and then he stood up to his full height, which I deemed as around seven feet and very intimidating. "Come in." He then turned around and went back into the house.

"He doesn't like us, does he," Tucker asked as we approached the door.

"Father's just protective of me and what I have to tell you is a bigger secret than your being the ghost child is." Isis then opened the door and led us through the first story to what looked like a work office. "Take a seat," she said pointing to a conference table of sorts. She then left the room and we could hear the distant arguing of father and daughter but it was too hushed for us to make any of it out. A few minutes after it subsided, Isis came back into the room with a bowl of Doritos.

"So," Sam said as she fidgeted in her seat looking at the Victorian décor in the room. "What is this big secret?"

She grabbed a handful of chips and headed over to the bookshelf behind the desk and pulled down what appeared to be a photo album. Flipping through it she stopped somewhere near the middle and placed it in front of us. In the pictures were four people, two of them were Isis and her father the others were a woman and boy. Each of the four people had what appeared to be wings. "We're angels," Isis said looking each of us in the eyes after she said it.

"Yeah right. They don't exist," Tucker said, scoffing at the idea of them being angels.

"Says the person with a half ghost half human best friend," Isis retorted, getting him to shut up. "Father was right. No human wants to believe what is right in front of their eyes." She then turned around and unfurled wings that were a dark grey. "My brother and I had the same color wings, father had jet black wings, and mother had wings as pure white as freshly fallen snow." She then turned around and we saw the sadness lingering in her eyes. When I was seven, a dark angel attacked my home and killed my mother and brother and then burnt down the house as a message."

"What do you mean by dark angel and message," I asked exchanging looks with Sam and Tucker.

She chuckled at that, even though it was hollow. "There are two different divisions of angels, dark and light. My farther is a dark angel and mother light. They met and fell instantly in love and, defying orders, escaped their rolls and went into hiding here on Earth." She went to sit down at the head of the table. "After a few years, my mother had me and my brother, Seth, and everything was fine. Then one day Seth got sick and mother stayed home with him while father took me to get some ice cream." Her expression darkened with sadness. "When we came back…" She broke down in tears and ran out of the room just as her father came in.

He continued the story where she left off. "When we came back, the dark angels had killed my wife, Helena, and my son. It was a message saying that you can never escape your role and that mating with the light angels was forbidden. Scared for my daughter, as soon as the investigation was over we traveled for some time before finally settling in New Orleans. It was all fine until about a month ago. She and her boyfriend were at their school and the dark angels found her and in the process of trying to take her out, they killed her boyfriend." He then stared at me as if I was the lowest being on the planet. "They had a ghost," he spat the word out with disgust, "helping them." So that was where his hatred towards me came from. He then walked over to me. "You do ANYTHING to hurt her and I swear I will rip out your spin and beat you over the head with it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I squeaked out. With that he turned around and left the room to find his daughter. We just sat there in silence until Isis came back in. I just had one question to ask. "Aren't angels immortal?"

She gave a sad chuckle. "Even immortals have weaknesses. Exploit them and you have control over the beings more powerful than you." She then went back to her seat and sat there. "Any questions?"

"Do you have any powers," Tucker asked, earning himself an elbow to the side from Sam.

"Yes I do." She then stuck her hand out and a blast of fire shot from her hand and entered the fireplace. "I have pyro- and cryo-kinesis." She then disappeared from her seat and reappeared behind Tucker. "Teleportation, telekinesis, astral projection, and precognition." She then teleported back to her seat and waited for the next question.

"Does your father have powers?" I asked out of curiosity.

I felt a stirring in the air behind me and jumped when I heard said person say "None you'll ever find out." He then disappeared again before I had a chance to turn around. Isis just sat there laughing.

"That was freaky," I said staring at the spot her father had been.

 **Isis' POV**

I let out a little laugh at the look of fear and wonder on Danny's face. "Father has all of my powers except cryokinesis plus the ones I didn't inherit." I was surprised they were taking this well and not freaking out. I leaned back in my chair and tried not to look at the photo album. "Any other questions about me and my abilities."

"Phobos Kynigos." I then went to the bowl and got some more chips. I then went back to my chair and waited for the next question. When no one spoke up I turned to Danny and asked "How did you become half ghost?"

"I was in a lab accident when my parents tried to create a portal to the Ghost Zone. It didn't work so I decided what's the harm in going inside. I tripped and accidentally pressed the on button, which my father had placed inside of the portal." He took a deep breath and continued. "When I woke up the next day I had white hair, green eyes, and ghost powers that I don't have complete control of yet."

I chuckled at the last bit. "You and me both dude. I can barely control my powers and they were unlocked when I hit puberty." I looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost twelve. "Want food before we continue this discussion?"

"Hell yeah," all three said and got up to follow me to the kitchen. I turned the radio onto Black Veil Brides _Youth and Whiskey._ I then used my telekinesis to pull out what I needed to make sandwiches and salad.

"Help yourself," I said as I started to make me a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. After it was done I sprinkled powdered sugar over the top and then gat a tub of maple syrup. I saw that Sam had a salad with no ham or eggs or anything else that goes into a salad that comes from an animal. Tucker was still making a sandwich out of every meat I put out. And Danny was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Father came into the kitchen and gave Danny the death stare and I chuckled a little. I out right laughed when he turned around and jumped five feet into the air when he noticed him. "Dude, seriously."

"He is a scary man," Danny said staring at my father like at any second he would snap and kill all three of them.

"He might look intimidating but he will only hurt you if you pose an immediate threat to me."

"I have to go to work," he said leaning over and giving me a kiss on the head. "Be safe and don't let anyone in the house. If you see anything suspicious, lock down the house and contact me immediately." He then picked up his keys from the kitchen counter and passed one more look to Danny. "If anything happens while you are here, protect her with your life AND afterlife, because if you don't… Well… You can just imagine what I'll do to you." With that he left the house.

After a while of talking about Danny and his powers we went into the living room and turned on Underworld Awakening. It was around four when the movie ended and Danny got a call from his parents telling him to get home immediately or he was going to be grounded longer than he already was. After everyone left, I locked the door and then went back into the kitchen to get a snack.

I heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was. When I opened the door I saw a ghost with a Dracula appearance and a dark angel who had jet black hair, blood red eyes and a look that said one thing, murder. Before I could close the door, the ghost shot an ectoblast at me and I fell unconscious.

 **No One's POV**

Vlad Plasmius picked up the girl and hurled her over his shoulder. "So. What do we do know Amethyst?"

The dark angel stepped forward and lifted the girls head up. "We take her back to your lab and wait for her idiot father, her friends or both." She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on to conceal her eyes. "The point of this is to make Phobos pay for breaking the rules and what better way than to see his daughter tortured." With that she took off into the sky with Vlad close behind her. "You can start your experiments as soon as Phobos falls for the trap."

 _And then he will know true pain_ the angel thought as they fled the scene.


	6. Chapter 5:FIGHT

**A/N-Would have had this up day before yesterday but I was busy with AP Physics homework. Tip: don't take AP Physics. It's time consuming and keeps you up until midnight with homework. Here is chapter five. Chapter title is stupid but I couldn't think of anything better (Title's aren't one of my strengths).**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: FIGHT**

 **Danny's POV**

It has been three days sense we discovered Isis' secret and she has yet to come to class, answer our calls and texts, or answer the door when we knock. When school let out we went to see if she was at home and saw her father packing the Porsche. "Mr. Kynigos, where are you going," Sam asked as we approached the car.

"A ghost and dark angel named Amethyst kidnapped my girl and I plan on getting her back," he said closing the trunk.

"Do you have a picture of the ghost that attacked her," I asked as he stared at the security cameras pointing at the front door. In response, he tossed a picture of the duo at me. When I looked at it I let out a foul curse as red eyes that I never wanted to see again. "Vlad."

"You know this ghost," he growled, turning around and giving me his undivided attention.

"Yeah. Fruitloop and I have a rivalry that would put Megatron and Optimus Prime's to shame. His name is Vlad Plasmius and you're going to need my help in finding him because I know where his laboratory is."

"Fine. What else do I need to know in order to defeat this idiot?"

"How to work Fenton technology."

Once he agreed to come with us, we went to my house and stocked up on weapons and Fenton thermoses. We then got into the specter speeder and drove off to Vlad's portal. When we got through I phased through the ship and looked around trying to spot Vlad before he could attack us. What I did see was worse than anything I could have ever imagined. "Isis," I shouted as I ran up to where she was strapped down. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and there were distinct signs of blood in her wings. Her hair was cut off to her shoulders and her eyes were swollen shut. Worse of all, she had a gash above her right eye that looked like she was beaten with a rod. "Isis," I shook her a little as the rest of the group came forward.

"Baby," Phobos said as he came forward and grabbed her hand.

"Papa," Isis said groggily as she tried to pry her eyes open. "You have to get…out of here." She coughed and blood came out of her mouth. "She wants you."

Before anyone could say another word Vlad and who I would presume was Amethyst walked into the room. "Daniel. It's good to see you again," Vlad said as he transformed into Plasmius.

"What do you want with her Vlad?" I stared at him as Phobos released the restraints on her arms.

"It's not what he wants," a female voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw the angel from the photo. "It's what he owes me." She pointed to Phobos and I could tell that they had a history.

"That is between you and me, Amethyst. It has NOTHING to do with Isis. Let her go and do whatever you want with me," Phobos said with desperation lacing his voice.

"I want to torture you, Phobos. The best way to do that is to torture and kill your daughter right before your eyes like I did your wife and son."

"YOU BITCH," he shouted as he charged her. Right before he reached her, she snapped out her wings and flew up to the ceiling. He followed and it soon became a battle to the death. Phobos shot five fireballs in quick succession which Amethyst countered with ice blasts. She then teleported behind him and produced a knife out of thin air and sliced at him, landing a nasty blow to his right wing.

"Don't you get it," Amethyst asked as she slammed him into the ground with a nasty kick to the ribs. "This is payback for leaving me for that whore." She then stabbed him in the chest, narrowly missing his heart, and twisted.

Just as I was about to join the fight, Vlad shot me in the back with an ectoblast. I regained my balance and turned to face the bastard. "What are you doing fruitloop? She has nothing to do with us. Why are you helping Amethyst?" I then shot an ectoblast at his head.

"Oh Daniel. Don't you get it? What better research specimen than an angel?" He said as he blocked and returned the attack. He then duplicated himself into four and attacked me all at once. "She said that after she had broken Isis' father I could use them both as experimental research and test subjects."

I growled at that and rushed him. I took flight and aimed a kick at his head. "You have no right. The bitch who hired you is an angel to. Why not capture her instead of Isis?"

"Because Isis is less powerful and easier to control Daniel." He shot an ectoblast at my head which I dodged and returned. "Plus she came to me with the deal. How could I have passed up such a grand offer?"

"How about the fact that when we finish this fight, Phobos will be after your head for harming his only child."

He stopped mid punch as he considered that. "I had not thought of that," Vlad said seeing Phobos beating the shit out of the other angel. "I better be going now." And with that he disappeared into the ghost zone right before Phobos decapitated Amethyst.

He then flew over to where Isis was still strapped to the examination table, where she had passed out about half way through the fight. We quickly unstrapped her and carefully put her into the Specter Speeder. Tucker went upfront and started the launching mechanism as Phobos and I stayed in back to help treat and bandage her wounds. I could tell that he was really torn up about not being able to stop his only child from being hurt. "She'll be fine," I said, trying to reassure both of us. I finished bandaging her forearm and moved onto her stomach where it looked lick they had strategically stabbed her where it would cause a lot of pain but wouldn't kill her. In fact, most of her wounds looked like that.

"I know she'll be fine physically," he said staring at her face as we drifted through the Ghost Zone. "It's whether or not she'll be okay mentally that I'm worried about." With that being said, we finished the ride home in complete silence.

 **Third Person POV**

Vlad Plasmius watched as the Danny and his friends flew off. He then looked over to where the corpse of the decapitated angel lay. "Well played Daniel, but next time I will get what I want." Now, all he had to do was find someone to clean this mess up. As he was floating away from the gruesome scene, he say a folded up piece of paper on the floor with writing on it.

 _Dear Jackass,_

 _You are one serious crazed up fruitloop._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Danny, Sam and Tucker_

 _P.S. Get a cat and don't kidnap any more teenage girls you pervert. *SHUDDER*_

"I WILL NOT GET A CAT," he shouted to no one in particular as an ectoblast eviscerated the dreaded note. He flew back upstairs and started planning on how best to get the brats back for ruining his greatest experiment.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N-Just a filler chapter and to clarify some details about why Amethyst felt justified for her actions. I also will forgo with the chapter names because I have no clue what to make them and I was never any good at it in the first place. So please read and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Isis' POV**

I came awake with a scream lodged in my throat. I then instantly gripped my side as a sudden burst of pain rippled through it at me having pulled loose a couple stitches. "It's ok. You're safe now," I heard a voice say from next to the bed. Danny then came into my line of sight and I remembered the events of my rescue.

"Father," I croaked out through my sore throat.

"He's fine. See." He pointed to the other side of the bed. I looked over to see papa lying in an awkward position in the rocking chair that used to belong to my mother. I sat up and immediately regretted it as I became dizzy and my vision blurred. Groaning I laid back against the wall and placed my bandaged hand between my eyes to help relieve some of the pain ebbing there.

"How long have I been out," I rasped out as my vision began to clear.

"Three days. As far as the school is aware, you have been sick and I've been helping your father take care of you." He then came up to me and placed a hand to my forehead. "Your fever has gone down."

I looked over at my father just as he was waking up. "Hey papa," I said as he finally noticed that I was really up and not a figment of his imagination.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, teleporting the three feet from the chair to the bed.

"A little sore." I tried to get up but father gently, but firmly, pushed me back down.

"No you don't. I already almost lost you once. I'm not going to take the chance that you accidently pull out your stitches. Now, what did you need?"

"Restroom," I said right before I teleported to said destination.

 **Phobos' POV**

I can't believe that she's awake. Strong as ever, just like Amy. Just like her mother. I fixed her bed and got some more medical bandages and peroxide to clean her wounds. As I went about setting everything up, Danny went to get her something to eat. A few minutes later Isis teleported back into her bed.

I took her hand and uncovered the cut there and I couldn't help but thinking that all of her injuries were my fault. If I had only been here when she needed me.

I patiently cleaned her wounds, constantly chastising myself and thinking about what would still be happening to her if Danny hadn't recognized the ghost in the photo. I had a harsh time after I lost Amy and Seth. If I hadn't convinced Amy to let Isis come with me, then I would have lost everyone I ever cared about.

After I was finished, Danny came back into the room with a ham sandwich and glass of water. I knew that she would still be hungry, but I didn't want her eating too much because she was still healing and the knife wounds come dangerously close to puncturing her organs.

"How are you feeling," Danny asked as she took a sip of water.

"I was just dissected by an evil ghost scientist for three days and you are asking me how I'm feeling," she said in a deadpan voice that read as _are you stupid._

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as I glared at him. "I think it's time for you to leave. Maybe you could inform Sam and Tucker that she woke up."

 **Isis' POV**

Danny was just standing there and looking at me like I was a fragile flower who would crumble at any second. "I'm fine. Really. If you have somewhere else you need to be, I completely understand." I then flung my legs over the side of the bed. Ignoring the look my father passed to me, I stood up with a slight grimace. "See."

"Ok," he said reluctantly. "But if you need anything, call." With that he turned into a ghost and flew through the wall in the direction of his house, casting a worried glance over his shoulder.

"Papa. What happened to the angel," I asked as I turned around to look at him.

"I was forced to kill her." He looked down at the ground as he said those six simple words as if they would change my view of him.

"She said something while I was being held." He looked up at me with a wondering expression and nodded for me to continue. "She said that you were meant for her. That you broke her heart when you left." I didn't say the last part because I didn't want him to know the real reason she had taken me.

Apparently he already knew because he said "That she was punishing me by torturing you." I slowly nodded as I looked down at the floor. "It wasn't your fault. It was a promise that I did not agree to." He walked up to me and placed his arms around me in a tender yet firm embrace. "When we were fifteen, our parents got together and decided that, since we were such good friends, we would be the perfect husband and wife. So they created an agreement that when I turned twenty-one, if I hadn't done anything to dishonor either of our families, I would become Amethyst's husband." He let me go and sat on the edge of my bed motioning for me to sit next to him.

"When I was eighteen, I learned of this deal, but I had already fallen in love with someone else. Your mother." He looked at the picture of her that I had on the table beside my desk. "Angered that they had the nerve to make a deal involving me without my consent I ran away and Amy the next day that I loved her more than my life but couldn't see her anymore."

"What did she do?"

"She asked why I would say such a thing. She thought it had something to do with our different designations and the fact that it we were, technically, forbidden to date. I explained what my parents had done and that I was running away and that she should stay because her family needed her more than I did." He looked me in the eye so that I could see how serious he was being. "It felt like I would die when I said that I was leaving her, yet I knew that I had to let her go. If I had stayed, I would have had to marry Amethyst. I would have had to see your mother every day and think about how I loved her more than I loved the women I was tied to." He looked back to the picture and gave a slight chuckle, "Your mother quickly said that if I was leaving, then she was coming with me."

There was a slight sparkle in his eyes from the tears he was holding back at the memory. "I tried to convince her to stay but she said 'Life without you is no life I want to live'." He looked down but I could still see the tear slide down his check. "We left that night after her parents fell asleep. When Amethyst learned about the treaty and what I had done, she was furious. She came after me and demanded that I come back with her. That I, and I quote, fulfill the promise I had made. I explained that I had never agreed to it and that I refused to trap someone I didn't love in a marriage. She then stormed out threatening that she would make my life a living hell."

I quickly put all the clues and events together. "She killed mother, Seth and my ex, didn't she?"

"Yes. I am so sorry that you had to be dragged into my problems." He lifted his head up and looked at me with tears streaming down his face. "I never meant to cause you, or any of them, pain. All I wanted was to live a peaceful life with Amy." He hugged me and laid me back on the bed. "If not for you being here I would have given up on life a long time ago." He kissed my forehead and got up. "Get some rest. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

With that he left the room leaving me to ponder all that I had learned. I could still hear that bitch's voice as Vlad had "examined" me. _"Cause as much pain as possible. I want Phobos to see this and know that he could have prevented it all from happening." She then took a knife and dragged it across the cat tattoo on my back_. I flinched at the memory. In a way, I now understand why she felt justified for her actions. I fell into a restless sleep, reliving the torture that I had gone through and wondering why a love sick ghost would align himself with an angel.

* * *

 **A/N-So there's chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and flames are welcome. They help me become a stronger writer and I do care about people's opinions of my stories. If you want to see Isis paired with anyone, leave it in a comment and I can see if I could work it in, although I will not be doing a TuckerXIsis because they are not compatible.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry for the wait. High school is a drag and I have been swamped with homework and orchestra UIL rehearsals. *sigh* Well, here's chapter seven. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Danny's POV**

It has been a couple of weeks since Isis woke up and she has now returned to classes, looking as if nothing had happened. When Sam, Tucker and I noticed that the cuts that should have left scars didn't and she quickly explained that angels don't scar.

As we hung out I could feel a pull toward her that I couldn't explain. Right as I was about to ask her about it her eyes caught something behind me and she groaned right before my ghost sense went off and I heard "BEWARE. I AM THE BOX GHOST." She then face palmed and looked around to make sure no one was there before she quickly blasted him, encasing him in ice.

"Nice shot."

"I really am not in the mood to deal with that idiot this morning."

"You do know fighting him can help relieve some stress and misplaced aggression."

"I didn't feel like fighting."

She then picked up her bag right as the bell rang and headed toward Mr. Lancer's classroom. The almost imperceptible swish of her hips as she walked was captivating. Before long we reached the classroom and she went back to her chair, stepping over the leg Paulina had stuck out and then glared at her. "I'm not in the mood princess," she said the last bit with enough venom that not even the dense girl could mistake it. "Leave me alone before something bad happens to you." With that she continued to her chair and pulled out her headphones and phone.

"Ok, class," Mr. Lancer said as he came in. "Today we're going blah, blah, blah" I tuned him out as I watched Isis' slight movements as she tapped her foot to the beat of the song she was listening to. "Fenton, Kynigos, Detention." With that he went back to talking about something I couldn't care less about. As the class went on I continued to sneak glances at Isis while she continued to listen to her music.

After a while, the school day ended and Isis and I headed toward Mr. Lancer's class. "Ah. Mr. Fenton, Miss Kynigos, it's good to see you two didn't skip out. You are to do tonight's homework and read chapter three of _The Great Gatsby_."

Isis groaned as she dropped her bag on the floor and hopped on top of her desk and glared at him. "You can't really expect me to read that boring old book." She then leaned back against the wall.

"You will if you don't want to repeat this class." He then walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "When I look at my students, I see me. When I see my students fail, it's my failure. I don't like to fail."

"Then why do you have a picture of yourself in a dress and wig on your desk."

"To help motivate my students to do their best. I also use it to do the 'I barely get to see my sister' persuasion technique." He went over to the desk and looked at it. "I have to be honest though." He turned back around to stare at her. "You are the first person that has ever noticed that it was me. Even Danny was fooled when he had to study for a make-up test when he became addicted to the online game _Doom_."

She laughed at that and then turned to me with one brow raised. Before I could explain her phone went off. She looked down at it and quickly answered. "Hey Papa." She then listened to the calla and her face quickly changed from happy to afraid. "I'll be right there." She quickly put her cell away and grabbed her backpack and ran from the room. I then ran after her while Lancer remained silent through the whole ordeal, obviously not caring that we were leaving.

Isis didn't even slow down as she heard me behind her. Once we were outside she quickly looked around then flipped out her wings and flew in the direction of her house.

 **Isis' POV**

I had to get home. I couldn't believe that they were attacking now that the bitch was dead. I could sense Danny behind me as the wind ripped at my exposed skin. I couldn't waste time explaining what was happening so I put on the speed and made it home in record speed, slamming my feet into the back of a dark angel with silver hair and blasting another with fire as I landed and tucked in my wings. I could faintly hear father fighting inside and tried to make my way towards him but there were just too many of them.

I could hear Danny and turned around just in time to see him blast an angel that was heading for my back. With a nod, I turned around and started fighting the angels in hand to hand combat while Danny called for reinforcements while fighting. I delivered punches, blasts, and kicks as Sam, Tucker and Jazz came with weapons that might help deter the angels. After about thirty minutes we were able to fight our way into the house to where my father was pinned down by six angels, which he quickly dislodged and fought off.

As soon as the remainder of the angels were gone. I ran up to my father and hugged him with all my strength. I was so scared when I received his call. "I thought they would leave us alone once she was dead."

"I'm sorry that you are involved with my problems," father breathed as he held me close, soothing my hair.

Suddenly there was a coughing sound behind us and I turned around to see Danny standing there. "Sorry for interrupting this moment of father daughter bonding, but shouldn't we start cleaning this disaster up and treat the wounds that we received."

I chuckled and noticed that he was right when I noticed that he had a small cut on his left check. For some reason the sight of it made me a little mad. I disregarded the feeling as I went to grab the first aid kit from the upstairs bathroom.

When I went back downstairs, papa and Danny where picking up the remainder of the charred and destroyed living room décor, Sam and Jazz were sweeping, and Tucker was putting a new bag into the trashcan. I set the kit down on the kitchen counter and went to help Danny with what remained of the flat screen TV that I accidentally hit with a fire blast when the angel dodged it. I reached down to grab a piece of plastic when my hand brushed a piece of glass and got cut. I hissed at the pain, and, as I was about to go grab a rag to stop the bleeding, a hand grasped my wrist and wrapped a piece of a shirt around my hand. I stared up and found eyes a light sky blue staring back. After a few seconds, he looked down at my hand and tied the shirt around it before going to retrieve a bandage.

I returned to picking up the TV. A few minutes later Danny returned with peroxide and a bandage for my hand. He quickly poured the peroxide on my hand and then bandaged it up with care before he placed a chaste kiss to my fingers. Once he realized what he had done, he froze and then blushed and looked away. I smiled as I realized that he liked me. Then I looked to my father and noticed that he had noticed what Danny had done.

 **Danny's POV**

 _I am so screwed_. When I looked away from Isis I saw the angry look on Phobos' face. He quickly got up and used his powers to slam me into the wall, above where the TV had been hanging. I could feel the invisible hand around my throat as he gave me the death stare and flipped out his wings. Only three words could describe him. Scary as hell. Cool wind whipped his hair and coat around. His wings were a jet black that shined in the dim light of the late afternoon sun. His eyes flashed a red color before quickly returning to their regular amethyst color. In his Goth wardrobe and at six seven he made one intimidating sight. Just as I was about to pass out, Isis, somehow, convinced her father not to kill me.

The pressure around my throat disappeared and I fell to the ground with a loud thump. I coughed and gasped in the fresh air. Isis and the others came to my side to make sure that I was, indeed, alive and as well as someone who was nearly choked to death would be.

We went back to cleaning and, with Sam's connections, were able to get the house back to its former glory. It was around nine thirty when we finished and we left to go home as Isis went to retrieve her Jag. I thought about what I had done and could only hope that Isis felt the same way about me that I did about her.

* * *

 **A/N-I know. Kind of cheesy with the whole 'sort of confession of love after a major battle'. But I couldn't figure out how else to do this. Thank you to SoulNinjas for the DannyxIsis pairing. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Another chapter up. Would have posted yesterday but fell asleep as soon as I finished it. Hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Isis' POV**

It was the weekend. Finally. I woke up to the smell of pancakes and when I got downstairs I found a startling sight. In the dining room I saw papa, Sam, Tucker, Danny, and two people I thought I would never see again. "Mom. Seth," I breathed out and they turned around to stare at me. I ran towards them and hugged them as tears fell down my checks and onto their shoulders.

"It's us baby," my mother said as she rubbed my back.

"How?" I asked as I looked past her to Danny.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I called in a favor from an old friend. He told me were to find them and I knew that you would want to see them." He looked at me and smiled. "That plus, since it is your birthday, why not get you what you really wanted. To see your mother and brother again."

"Thank you," I said as papa came over with tears in his eyes as he kissed his wife again.

"I missed you so much," he said as he hugged all three of us.

We all stood and hugged each other for what seemed like forever before Sam fake coughed. "We also got regular gifts too. That is, if you're interested."

I laughed as I picked up my brother who still looked seven years old. "You have grown to be a beautiful young lady," my mother said as she hugged me one last time. "Happy birthday."

"I love you mom. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too sweetie," she said then her face fell. "If I had known there was a way to get back to you and Phobos, I would have never stopped looking." She looked at the now sleeping Seth. "It's not fair that he had to die with me." She reached out and rubbed his head. "Come on. Let's go open those presents."

I laughed as we ate pancakes and I opened the different presents that my friends and family had brought me. Tucker gave me a portable cd player and Black Veil Brides cd, Sam got me a new leather jacket to replace the one from the fight the other day, and Danny got me my mother and brother and gave me permission to use the Fenton portal whenever I wanted to visit them in the ghost zone. Papa got me a black diamond necklace in the shape of a bat with matching bat wing ear rings.

After a while of playing party games like truth or dare, we all sat down in front of the TV and watch Underworld: Awakening.

 **Amy's POV**

It was so good to see my daughter and husband again. She was so beautiful and smart, even though her choice in movies and music might be questionable. I smiled at how Isis and Seth used to have ice cream eating contests. I chuckled at the memory that has gotten me through these long years away from her. I just wish that Seth had been with them that day. It was the biggest regret I have ever had.

I had begged Amethyst to spare him. That he didn't have anything to do with this. But once she had killed me she… A tear ran down my check at the memory of not being able to do anything as the bitch killed him. I am so glad that the young boy had come to get us. After he explained about how he knew Isis and would be glad to take us to her I was over joyed.

*FLASHBACK*

I was stroking Seth's back as he slept in my lap when a white haired ghost in a black jumpsuit came through the door. "Who are you," I asked as I set Seth in the chair I had abandoned and put my body in front him as a pathetic shield.

"I'm Danny Phantom and I mean you no harm," the boy said as he raised his hands as if to reassure me that he really did mean that. "I'm a friend of your daughters from the human realm."

I was a bit taken back by that explanation. "What do you want?"

"He came forward a little bit and then looked at Seth who was now rising from his nap. "Hey Seth," the white haired boy said as he looked right at my son. "I'm here to take you to your sister. It's her birthday today and I know how much she misses you two."

I was surprised when he said the one truth I would never forget in this world of pain. My children would be sixteen.

I was still skeptical as he led us through the ghost zone back to his house and to a mansion with a familiar Porsche in the driveway. When we landed in front of the house I noticed an African American boy and a Goth girl waiting. "Hey Danny, I see you got them," the Goth said as she shifted a present to her left hand and held out her right. "Sam Manson."

I took her hand and shook it as the unknown boy stepped forward as Danny rang the doorbell. "Tucker Folly. That's TF as in too fine."

I rolled my eyes as the door behind me opened and I heard a familiar voice go "Isis is still asleep Da-." He cut off as soon as he saw me. "Amy, Seth," he whispered our names like a prayer.

"Hey Phobos," I said as I walked up to him and hugged him with all my strength.

*END FLASHBACK*

I looked over to where the TV was now showing a fight as the main character ran down the hall in search of her own daughter. I smiled as I saw me in the vampire girl. I would never stop looking for Isis. Phobos came over with a bag of chips and sat down beside me. "So how many time has Isis tried to convince you to let her drive the Porsche?"

"Ever since she got her license."

I chuckled as she turned and stuck her tongue at him before she returned to watching the movie. I never want to let go. Never again will I leave them.

At the end of the movie I got up and noticed that the four teens had fallen asleep and Isis' head was resting on Danny's shoulder. I could tell by the way they acted around each other, and by the mere fact he came to get me to make her happy, that they loved each other more than they noticed. I smiled and draped a blanket around them. Then I went into the kitchen where Phobos was glaring at Danny.

"I know you might not like it, but they both care deeply for each other," I said as I rubbed his back between his wings.

"I know," he sighed as he stared down at me. "It's just the last time she had a boyfriend, Amethyst attacked her school and he died in the fire." He looked down at his feet so that I couldn't see the defeated look in his eyes that I knew was there.

I lifted his head up to where he had no choice but to look me in the eyes. "That was not your fault. It was that bitch's. Do you understand?" I caressed his check and kissed him softly on the lips. "If there is one thing I am glad of is the fact that you killed Amethyst to protect Isis." I let go and went to prepare the cake. I still remember her favorite and I would do anything to make her happy.

"My biggest regret about the night I killed her is that I didn't get her ghost accomplice."

He said it so low that I thought I misunderstood him. "What?"

"Her ghostly accomplice was someone by the name of Vlad Plasmius. Danny has gone a few rounds with him before and, for some reason, tried to talk since into the idiot."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"That I would beat the crap out of him if he didn't switched sides. Then he saw me kill Amethyst and disappeared." I chuckled at the image of an evil ghost chickening out of a fight.

"At least he now knows to leave her alone." I looked over to the counter where a present wrapped in black paper appeared out of thin air. There was a card attached to a black ribbon. I stared at Phobos puzzled before going over and reading the card out loud. "'To the princess of darkness. I hope you have a lovely birthday. VP. PS. If this is her father, please don't kill me. I am only after Danny and would never bring anyone, other than ghosts I know I can control, into our fights.'" I stared up at him to see his expression, which was a smug smile.

"Like you said. He's scared of me," he said with a slight chuckle as he went to wake the teens for cake.

Isis opened the gift from the ghost, which turned out to be some sort of ghost shield modified to also keep out angels whose DNA was not programed into the system. We sang happy birthday and ate cake and laughed as Isis told me what had happened over the years, both good and bad. Before we knew it, it was already eleven at night.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker left and Isis got ready for bed. As I kissed her goodnight and closed the door to her room, I couldn't help but think of how I missed her so much. All I want for her now is a husband as great as Phobos and would do anything to make her happy. Danny most certainly fit that description. I would be more than happy if he was to get together with my little girl. But if he did anything to displease her, he wouldn't have to fear Phobos coming after him, it would be me he would fear.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Finally figured out how I want to end this. Sorry for the long wait and thanks for all the encouragement and support.**

* * *

Isis smiled as she exited her car and saw Danny, Sam and Tucker approaching her. "Hey guys," she said as she stuck her keys in her bag.

"Isis," Danny said, his smile growing a little bigger. It soon turned into a groan as the box ghost decided to make an appearance.

Before Box Ghost could say anything Isis turned around and glared at him. "If I give you the box from the trunk of my car will you go away for the remainder of the day."

Danny was surprised when he actually shut up and nodded. Isis sighed and got her keys back out and unlocked the trunk. Inside was a plain brown box with random stuff written on it. She dumped out the contents and then handed him the box.

"I, the Box Ghost, am glad for you giving me this box. So for now, due to our agreement, I will not attack." With that he left the group and flew off to an unknown location.

"Wow, I didn't expect that to actually work," Sam said as they started to head into the school.

Isis shrugged as they reached her locker. "He's called the box ghost and I honestly didn't feel like dealing with him today."

Danny chuckled as he watched her before he felt a nudge to his shoulder. When he looked up Tucker mouthed 'go for it' before he cleared his throat. "Me and Sam need to go do something real quick. We'll meet you in class."

Isis chuckled at the obvious lie but just waved them goodbye before closing her locker. "So what is the real reason they're leaving the two of us alone?"

Danny blushed as she caught onto the lie and then quickly steeled himself for the possible rejection. "I was wondering if you would like to maybe go to the Nasty Burger after school," he said and silently cursed himself for being bashful in front of her.

She chuckled and gently slugged his shoulder. "I would like that, but I sense you were going to ask me something else and then chickened out at the last second."

Isis chuckled again as his blush deepened and she shook her head. "Why so bashful and embarrassed all of a sudden?"

Danny shook his head to clear it only to be surprised when she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You do recall that I can read minds right."

"I honestly completely forgot about that."

Isis was about to say something else but then Skulker came and tried to capture Danny for the umpteenth time that week. "Go deal with that idiot, I'll meet you in class."

Danny nodded and then went ghost as he watched her casually walk away from the scene. "Can we make this fast, I don't want to get another detention because of you," he said before charging at the mechanical ghost hunter who just smirked at him.

"It appears the ultimate prey now has a girlfriend," Skulker chuckled as he fought the half ghost. After a few minutes he got sucked into the dreaded thermos and Danny quickly phased through the walls until he was close enough the the classroom where he wouldn't be late.

He smiled as he saw Isis waiting for him in front of the classroom and went over to her, giving her a hug right before they entered the room.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Kynigos, Detention for breaking the no PDA rule," Mr. Lancer said as soon as Danny placed a chaste yet sweet kiss to her cheek.

Isis gave a small growl as she took the detention slip from the teacher before going back to her desk. "You do know that that's a stupid rule to begin with," she started as she leaned back. "I mean, if it was fare than Dash and everyone else on the football team would have detentions as well. But they're constantly bullying others and getting away with it."

She then scoffed and got back up, ripping the slip in two. "That's why I'm not coming to this detention for a stupid ass reason as my boyfriend kissing my cheek when the people who need discipline get off the hook because they scored the winning touchdown at the football game."

"Isis, what are you doing?" Danny asked as he got up and moved over to her. In response she took his detention slip and ripped it in two as well.

"Giving him a piece of my mind. If I have to get a detention for you kissing me then Dash should get a detention for every time he tried to bully me or did bully you and the band members."

Lancer listened to the whole thing and then proceeded to hand her another detention slip. "And this, Ms. Kynigos, is for interrupting class, talking back to me, and cussing in class."

Isis raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking if he was crazy. "And do you really expect me to show up to this?"

"No, I don't. But we do have your father's number on file if I need to give him a call and inform him about your detention."

Isis smiled at that. "And I'm sure he would be more than glad to show you all the proof I gathered about the football team being bullies and actually harming students when all I've done was speak my mind. Now what would you do if you were my father."

With that she sat back down and waited for Mr. Lancer to start the lesson. Sure she probably shouldn't have called Dash out, but that was who she was.

She looked around at the class and she knew that this was where she wanted to stay, no matter what happened.


End file.
